Some Friends are were you least expect
by flerna
Summary: Envys in our world! without his powers and is teken in by a fan of the series who knows him and is seemingly normal will he put up with her or will he kill her at his first chance? and whats with her scars and absent mom? and how did the others get here? CHARACTER REDESIGN, WILL BE REWRITTEN SOON
1. Chapter 1

**Ok first I don't own fma second be prepared as this is an envyxoc story and envy might seem ooc ok cool read on if you want**

First impressions

"Man it so gloomy today" the brunette moaned as she sat on the wooden bench looking up at the sky. "looks like it might rain soon too, best be getting home" she stood up and tugged her purple fleece tighter round herself and started on her way as the rain started to fall, her black jeans clinging to her grey steel toed boots.  
>Her wet hair was now covering her blue eyes as she looked up at the sky "man it got heavy fast I don't even have an umbrella" she moaned as she saw lightning so she ran under a overhang on a building and started to count "1…2…3…4" CRASH, "look like this storms quite close" she whispered as she looked up again to see red lightning, "that's weird".<br>As she said that the rain just stopped "that even weirder" she came out of her shelter and rung her soaked hair before setting of again not realizing she was heading to where the red lightning struck.  
>As the girl turned the corner into an ally way she was stopped by two thugs "hey pretty lady you lost?"<br>"No just on my way home"  
>"Why are you going home? Don't you want to have some fun first?" the thug leaned forward<br>"No I don't, please leave me alone!" she backed away

The first thug stepped forward and put his hand on her shoulder the girl stepped back again and kneed the thug until he crouched over to cover where she hit him the other thug wasn't impressed  
>"Why you little brat" and he punch the girl in the face only to be met by the end of her boot as she swung it up as she hit the ground.<p>

As she laid on the ground attempting to get up, the thug picked up a pipe and held it menacingly over the girl, he was about to strike when another boy kicked him in the face, as the thug stumbled back the new boy proceeded to beat him without thought until he laid on the ground his face covered in blood but he was still breathing

"If anyone's going to beat up useless girls round here its going to me got it" he smirked with a growl the thug who was crouched over picked up his partner and ran.

The girl managed to pick herself up so she was now kneeling and rubbing the back of her head "man why do I get myself into these stupid situations" she moaned when she noticed the boy standing next to her with his hands on his hips looking down at her.

Seeing the boy the girl eyes widened she was an manga fan so she knew this boy well and she knew she was in trouble, the boy was slim with green palm like hair wearing a headband and green clothing with a mark on his leg his purple slitted eye staring down at her, this boy was the homunculus, envy,  
>Trying to pretend that she didn't know him she stood up and dusted herself off "thanks for the help back there" envy shrugged<br>"Would help if you knew how to fight"

"heh like I haven't heard that before" she smirked and turned to leave and waved back "guess I'll be seeing you around then" but as she started she almost ran into envy as he stepped in front of her  
>"Whoa creepy much" she whispered<br>"Hey I didn't catch your name girl" he smirked  
>"Oh it's scarlet" she smiled "um do you have anywhere to stay? You don't look like you're from around here" he smirked again<br>"No im not from here" he stepped closer "how do you know that kid?"  
>"Just a guess" she lied as she shrugged<br>"You're lying" he said in a singsong voice as he moved towards to her. Scarlet was getting frightened and she stepped back and gulped.

After a staring contest between the two scarlet finally caved "ok, ok envy I give I'll tell you what you need to know, but not here"  
>"So you do know me then?"<br>"Yes but not in the way you know"  
>"Oh really?"<br>"Yes really! Man your annoying" she sighed "look, my mothers away for three months you can stay in the guest room for that time ok" she suggested  
>"Fine but if you even try to put a leash on me you're going to regret it"<br>"Im not going to alright, lets go" she turned to leave when she heard a rumbling from behind her, she turned again to see envy staring at himself confused

"Don't tell me" she moaned when she remembered  
>"What!"<br>"In this world as there is no such as alchemy, homunculus, or chimeras, so my guess is that this world has nullified your abilities which is why you might be hungry?"  
>"What?" he looked like he was about to jump at me but instead he looked at himself surprised<br>"How did you know that!" he growled  
>"Wait did you just try to change?"<br>"NO IM JUST STANDING HERE LOOKING AT YOU COS I FEEL LIKE IT OF COURSE I TRIED TO!"  
>"Ok chill envy it just means that you're going to have be careful"<br>"And what exactly do you mean by that kid?"  
>"Well it means that you're easier to kill for one" the girls face was serious as if she was in fact ready to kill him<p>

"Oh and like your going to be the one to kill me"  
>"If you don't get out of my face ill make a pretty good attempt"<br>"Ooh sound like you've got a pretty good mouth on you but as I said before it not like you can fight?"  
>This was proved wrong as scarlet immediately swung her leg up and it contacted with his chin sending him flying<p>

"Who says I can't" she commented as she swung her leg back "I'm just not very good"  
>She waited for envy to get back up, when he did though he had a look of pure shock on his face, scarlet wasn't surprised since this guy has never felt pain that lasted more than a second before.<br>She turned "you coming or what?" she called back as she left, not looking back it's a good thing he hasn't got his powers or else id be dead right now she sighed as she carried on not really caring if envy was following or not,  
>She just wanted to get home, when she did she glanced back to spot envy moping behind her, "quit moping will ya it's not like im putting you in a cell ok"<p>

She sighed as she opened the door, no sooner did she get through the hall that she immediately discarded her fleece showing her blue tube top that showed of the scars on her back.

She went into the kitchen without a word leaving envy in the hall. Sighing he looked up the stairs after glancing back at the kitchen where scarlet went he crept up the stairs two find a wide hallway with multiple doors and a stand with a telephone on it, four of the doors had names on them "mum's" were one of them next to that was "bathroom" on the opposite side was a door that said "guest room" and next to that was one that said "scarlet" in a different way to the others as this was painted on.  
>Envy chose to enter this room first to find out about his captor, inside was a large bedroom with dark blue walls with a few posters of dragons on them as well as drawings "so the kid likes to draw" he mused but paused when he saw exactly what was drawn one was a drawing of a girl crouched down in a battle stance dragon wings protruding from her back as well as a tail in her hand was a staff of some sort. Another drawing was one of a bunch of people with one of them looking like the girl at the top of it said "childhood friends" there were other drawings too some of creatures, some of people, even an attempt at a dragon or two but one picture stuck out to envy.<p>

It was above a drawing desk that was hidden by a computer desk the picture wasn't drawn but printed, envy felt shock when saw, Edward's face with Alphonse and Winry. He paused as he saw a bunch of books open on the desk at different pages as well as paper plastered with pictures all of which had the same connection.  
>They were all from his life "so this is how she knows me?"<br>He asked as he picked up one of the books and looked at the cover again it had Ed's face on it but its title said Fullmetal Alchemist. After flicking through it and four others envy felt a little confused

_this kid knows me knows what I can do so why is she willing to help me, is it because my powers here aren't working? _

Downstairs listening to her music Scarlet was cooking her favorite lazy meals, pasta and meatballs after she finished and dish it onto two plates she realized the envy was a little to quiet in fact he wasn't even there _oh shoot he better not be in my room_

She went to the foot of the stairs and drew her breath she knew exactly how to get her voice to be loud without effort it just needed the right amount of lung power  
>"YO PALM TREE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO DIE OF HUNGER GET DOWN HERE"<br>She yelled and went back to the kitchen this time pouring herself some black liquid into a glass and taking a gulp of the fizzy stuff when she noticed envy in the doorway with his eyes narrowed on to her  
>"so where did you disappear of to then?" she asked but he didn't answer after staring at him she realized "you went in my room didn't you?" she looked down and put her glass down on the counter "so what do you want to do with me then?" she asked looking at him from the corner of her eye ready for any attack he might do.<p>

But instead he sat down resting his head on his hand and looked away from her

_what is wrong with me, I have a psychopath in my house and I happen to think he's cute man im such a twit_ she thought as she grabbed both plates and placed one in front of envy "here this should shut your stomach up" she said simply as she went to the opposite chair and sat down with her own meal.  
>As she started eating envy spoke "why are you doing this?"<br>"Doing what?"  
>"Being nice to me you idiot" he growled Scarlet just looked down<br>"to be honest I don't know part of me wants to get away from you but most of me just wants to help someone that's in need"  
>"Like that's an excuse"<br>"at least im telling the truth envy" she didn't say anything else but instead continued eating, after staring at her envy did the same but quicker at first but when he was satisfied that scarlet wasn't going to do anything he slowed down a little not caring about taste or anything.

Once finished Scarlet put the plates in the washing machine and gulped the last of her drink. "You know where the guest room is right?" envy nodded as she went up the stairs and past the guest room to another further down the hall "hey where exactly are you going kid"

"your not staying in that one its like a box with a window your staying in this one there" she opened the door when she came to the room and let envy in "it's a lot bigger and has a balcony and roof window so you can come and go as you please" she explained as she turned to leave "I'll let you do what you want I on the other hand am going to bed" she said as she passed envy

Once in her room she looked round only thing out of place where her books good he didn't see any of my other pictures or stories she smiled changing into her deep purple nightgown that she only wore during the summer but instead of getting into bed she went to the large double doors and onto her own balcony staring at the stars above her.

"Mum, please be safe out there" she whispered with tears in her eyes not knowing that envy was sitting on the roof, watching her.

**Ok so I apologise for my grammar I know im rubbish at it so give me a break**

**Anyway here's chapter one and if envy seems a little out of character tell me ok ^^**


	2. an awkward morning

**I don't own fullmetal alchemist **

**Chapter 2 **

Scarlet was asleep under her blue covers as the sun spilled into the room from one of her windows draping her in its glow but still refused to wake as her back arched so that her head face the board at the top away from the intruding light.

Her quilt laid in a way that if she didn't have her nightgown on you would have seen more than just the scars on her back due to the low cut in her nights gown's back.

Envy stood in the doorway as he had already woke up a little earlier, Scarlet moaned and rolled onto her side with her dress unwittingly showing a lot of her leg before it hid under the covers and her left arm hooked beneath her head with her right resting on her left, her face glowed slightly in the sunlight.

Envy crept into her room closing the door quietly behind him and proceeded towards her bed where he stood staring at her as she slept his head coming with all sorts of ways to kill her, but in the end he just stood there _whether I like it or not this human could be the key to getting me home _ he sighed and sat on the end of the bed near her head staring down, deep in thought on how to get out of the mess he's in

As he thought he didn't notice Scarlet stirring awake, hearing her maons he stared at her not knowing that he leant over so he was over her, as she woke up she looked straight at envy first with clouded eyes from sleep but were soon cleared in an expression of shock,

"ENVY" she yelled as she thrust her free arm to collide with his face sending him flying as she sat up

Envy sat up holding the cheek that she hit, "what was that for"

"You were gonna kiss me you perv" she yelled angrily

"What! Why would even think of kissing a human"

"You looked like it, now get out of my room" she threatened as she reached for her hard backed book that sat on her bedside table,

Envy got up and ran out of the room as Scarlet threw the book with a growl, it hit the door just as Envy shut it closed behind him

_What's with her one minute she invites me in next she tries to kill me_ he pants hard as he hold the door closed whilst leaning on it, after a while he left to mope in his room

Back inside Scarlet stared at the door where envy was hiding behind, _what on earth possessed him to try to kiss me that perv _

She thought but she blushed at the same time though she didn't notice, after a while she flung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up but as she did a burning sensation caused her to crouch down holding her side in pain

_Argh not again _

She clutched her side until the pain passed which felt like hours to her

Once the pain left she bolted to the door and opened it checking to see if envy was around thankfully he wasn't so Scarlet left her room and went straight to the bathroom closing it behind her but didn't lock it due to the lock being broken

Checking round her again she quickly stripped of her nightgown fully showing the four slanted lines on her back and the three dots just above her tail bone all of which were a vibrant crimson blood colour, Scarlet didn't waste any time in getting in the shower and getting herself washed easing the pain coming from her back.

Back in his room envy laid on his bed staring at his hand as he stretched it towards the ceiling trying to make something happen to it but got frustrated the longer it didn't do anything _so she was telling the truth then I really cant use my powers here_

After a while he heard footsteps then a door closing which was strange because was sure that no one else was in the house, and that girl was probably still in her room

There it was again a door opening and footsteps, after a couple of minutes envy though that he saw a shadow pass the crack of his door, reluctantly envy got up from his bed and went to the door and looked down the hall, no one, not even a mouse, annoyed, envy trudged down the hallway towards the bathroom.

When he got there he notice the door was shut but not locked, he didn't really care he just opened the door to go in,

But didn't get any further than the doorway as standing in front of him was a soaking wet human girl wearing nothing but a towel round her body looking straight back at him with an embarrassed blush on her face that betrayed the fury in her eyes

"uh oh"

"ENVY, YOU PERVERT!" she yelled as she lobbed a broken shower head at him that was laying on the rim of the bath.

The shower head almost hit envy in the head if he didn't duck there and then. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

"MY PROBLEM ENVY IS YOU COMING IN AT THE WORST MOMENT YOU PERVERT"

"I AM NOT A PERVERT I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW YOU WERE IN HERE NEXT TIME LOCK THE DOOR IF YOU DON'T PEOPLE COMING IN"

"THE LOCK BROKEN GENIUS BESIDES YOU SHOULD HAVE HEARD THE WATER RUNNING ALREADY OR ARE YOU JUST DEATH?"

Envy was about to shoot back when scarlet yelped In pain and crouched down hugging her sides ,

Not knowing why envy crouched down and looked at her "what's wrong now?" he sighed as Scarlet winced but stood up anyway

"Nothing that you'll be concerned about" she growled and pushed past him heading for her room

As she had her back to envy he could see that the scars on her back

Were glowing bright yellow

_Now that's interesting_ he mused as he watched her leave and shut the door behind her when she was in her room.

Scarlet leant against the wall of her room still clutching her sides _shoot its too soon after the last pain attack and why did it have to be in front of envy as well_

She thought gritting her teeth to prevent herself from screaming but it didn't stop her from letting loose a tear.

Once the pain ended she didn't waste any time in drying her hair and getting dress in a blue tube top with black add on sleeves and navy jeans with a belt that had two side pouches on once all that was on she looked to her dresser where there was a little box with a ribbon on it, she took the box carefully and opened it, it was a gift from that her mother sent over while she was abroad, inside was a golden locket with a red orb at the top and a blue crescent on its side, on the label said "I had this custom made for you I hope you like it my little twilight heart"

Scarlet smiled as she took the locket out of its box and put it round her neck, after checking herself in the mirror she left her room and headed down into the kitchen to get something to eat after glaring at envy who snuck off somewhere

None of knowing that they were being watched from the other guest room.

**Ok so theres chapter 2 hope you like it**

**So please review**


	3. enter a hidden character

**ok so heres chapt 3 of this thing hopefull it'll explain things more**

Scarlet was in the kitchen as she had just finished her own breakfast but left a plate out for envy as she went to the door just as a shadow passed "huh weird YO ENVY BREAKFAST IS READY"

She turned to go back inside as envy reluctantly crept in and sat down at the table as scarlet put a plate of fried eggs and bacon in front of him and left the kitchen back to her room "hey where are you going?"

"living room there's some things I need to sort out" scarlet answered as she turned the corner, leaving envy in the kitchen alone. Scarlet carried on down the hallway till she came to a large room with large screen door opening out to the garden with a pool, the light from outside bathed the room in its glow the light blue walls contrasted against the beige carpet that always comforted scarlet's feet a large black leather corner sofa laid in the centre of the room facing the large TV on the wall opposite to Scarlet, behind the sofa was a small table on it was a phone and a photo frame, in it was a photo of three people,

One was in the middle fighting against some candyfloss in her teeth and getting it in her hair, the girl had brown hair in a low plait and was wearing a black jacket and purple vest over grey jeans, above her smiling at the middle girls antics were two others a male with black hair and red eyes with a black t-shirt and blue worn out jeans, next to him was a female with brown hair and blue eyes wearing a light purple jumper and denim skirt that ended just below her knees,

Scarlet always smiled when she saw this photo as it was of her and her parents when her dad was still alive, no one knows what happened or if he actually died as no one found his body since then her mum was always on business trips that lasted for month on end.

Behind the photo was another photo, this time was more recent with Scarlet and two others one with ruffled pink hair and purple sports vest and jeans with a red jacket round her middle and blue jacket, next to her was another girl this time she had red hair up in two bunches and red eyes, she was wearing a greeny blue pleated skirt and orange vest with the sleeve on her arms and dark blue leg warmers and turquoise trainers on her wrist was a red wrist band and a bandage on her right cheek.

These were Scarlets close friends Tsubaki and loor, smirking at their antics in the photo she picked up the phone that was next to them but didn't dial as she heard movement behind her followed by envy's voice

"so human whats with the scars? One too many fights?"

"birthmarks" she stated not moving her gaze from the photos

"yeah right" envy scoffed and crept closer

"believe it or not its true they've been there since I was born as well as weird skeletal developments in my ribcage and coccyx"

"huh?"

"in other words ive got extra bones in my back that sometime causes pain"

"and you told me alchemy and chimera don't exist here"

"they don't envy its what called a mutation"

"yeah right"

"im telling the truth" by this time Scarlet had turned round and was on the verge of yelling her head off

"argh look Im not the kind who swears but your driving me pretty close to doing so envy"

"and why should I care?"

"nbecause in case you've forgotten YOU CANT REGENERATE WHICH MEANS I CAN KILL YOU" she screamed

"can but wont" envy smirked

Scarlet just screamed at him in frustration, envy could have sworn that as she did her eyes went cat like and her teeth became fang like but he couldn't ponder for long as a large hardback book landed on his head causing his head to meet the floor

Scarlet calmed down in surprise of the book appearing and the girl behind him

The girl was about the same height of Scarlet and had violet hair that was held up in a ponytail by a red feathered band, her turquoise eyes stared at annoyance at the fallen homunculi she also wore a green tube top and magenta trousers, with blue straps hugging her thighs as they went to hide in the trousers, she also wore a blue band on her wrist and black zipped boots

"seriously dad cant you for once behave?"

"dad?"

"Thana? what on earth are you doing here?" envy yelled in shock as he recovered

"keeping you under control that's what" smirked the girl as she bent over and put one finger to her face with the other resting on her waist "and that's no way to make new friends"

"im sorry but, who are you?" Scarlet confessed earning a surprised look from envy

_Ok she knows me but why doesn't she know Thana_

Thana didn't seem bothered "me im Thana mort the undead alchemist"

"never heard of you"

"yet you know dad and the elric brothers? Weird"

"deffinatly" Scarlet agreed "wait were you spying on me?"

"nope I was keeping an eye on dad seeing as im the only one who can keep him at a tolerable level"

"well thanks I was an inch away form going ballistic and killing him"

"yeah I heard about the no alchemy thing" thana added

"so what should we do?"

Scarlet crossed her arms and thought for a minute

_Ok so I have a homunclus and a alchemist here with no way of knowing if they can get back I cant keep them here, sure if I explain things to mum shell let them stay here til they can get back but people will get suspicious of these two who look the right age to attend school but aren't going or even let out of the house_

…_. Guess im going to have to enrol them at school and get envy a new look or the fan girls will either have a riot or a scream fest or both_

Scarlet sighed "well for now seeing as you two have no where to go you two can stay here, ill arrange things with my mum over the phone but im goignt to have to get you two enrolled at my school or else people will get suspicious and envy, sorry to say but your going to need a new look"

"What?" envy snapped

"school?" thana asked

"envy youll stand like a sore thumb like that and im not the only one here who knows about you and I cant just say your cosplaying cos a few of them wont fall for that, besides you cant just stay in the house all day and you might learn something by going"

"but human school, id rather get sent to the gate"

"well sorry no alchemy so no way to open the gate, so your just going to have to get used to it envy"

"might be nice to have a normal life, yeah this is going to be an awesome vactation" Thana cheered

"yeah right more like torture" envy sulked

Scarlet turned back to the phone and walke out side as she dialled it didn't take long before it was answered "hello?"

"hey mum"

"oh hi sweetie how are you holding up? Are youu eating enough? Did you get my gift yet? Are you lonely?"

"mu im fine and yes I got your gift and I love it" scarlet smiled as she brought her hand to it

"listen mum there something I wanna ask you"

"ask away sweetie"

"well theres two people here and they have nowhere to go they not homeless just lost and well"

"your wondering if they can stay until they find their way home?"

"can they?"

"of course sweetie how can I say no when you on your own just be sure to keep the house straight while im gone k"

"k thanks mum"

"you have such a good heart my little twilight heart, im sure your father would be proud and before you ask yes ill call up the principal and enrol your friend they teenager aren't they?"

"yes mum one boy and one girl"

"ok and what are their names?"

"thana and" she pause _ I acnt use envys real name _

"and sweetie?"

"thana and elliot Mort elliots 18 whilst thana's hang on" scarlet put one hand on the phone

"yo thana how old are you?"

"15 why?"

"mum needs to know" scarlet called as she went back to the phone "thana's 15"

"ok sweetie ill get on it as soon as I can"

"doctor Ruby we need you right away"

"ok Scarlet I have to go now but you be good ok"

"ok mum love you" and with that she hung up not knowing envy was behind

"ugh I think im gonna puke"

"oh shut up envy and by the way at school your names Elliot mort"

"what?"

"you heard me you cant use you real name or it would rouse suspicion"

"Shes right dad"

"And why are you calling envy dad?"

"Long story" envy moaned

"Uh huh well Thana you hungry at all?"

"starving"

Scarlet chuckled and went back to the kitchen to whip up something for her new guest

_Well this is going to be an interesting year_ she chuckled to herself

**Fma isn't mine **

**And Thana belongs to the dancing blade **

**But yeah hope you like this chapter as its going to get more interesting now (hopefully)**


End file.
